Separate
by Charlotte Eraviel
Summary: Months after sealing Miku's Spirit Powers, Itsuka Shidou haven't encountered a single spirit, and finally returned to his everyday normal life. But is it going to be what it was? Life is no longer a bed of roses even after his previous struggles, and something that cannot be explained by mere words might fall before him... or it fell before him already...


**Yooo, Eraviel here again! New story! Set after the events of Volume 7, but not immediately AFTER the events. No spoilers I think on volume 8 onwards, so everyone's free to read, unless you didn't watch Date A Live II :3 Time is set in a summer season, since I like summer :3**

**You might know who's gonna be our guest this time! This story contain my hypothetical ideas, so I'm expecting much questions like "how" and "why" in this one. **

**No fights/battles in this story, pure slice of life only.**

**As usual, this is an AU. I like writing AUs. I love AUs. You'll see the reason why later on. But I'm not gonna tell it directly :)**

**On to the story now! No more chatters! :)**

School. Abbreviated by some people as Seven Crappy Hours Of Our Life. They also say that school is hell, because of assignments, exams and projects, which is true, but not in an exaggerated description.

To a certain person, being able to stay in school from morning to afternoon means that there's peace, no more trouble and all's well. That certain person is Itsuka Shidou, the one who possesses an unnatural ability to seal the power of the beings called Spirits, who bring destruction whenever they directly manifest themselves on earth from another dimension or realm. And not to mention, all spirits known were females, and he sealed the power of a total of six spirits at that time. And by sealing them, he needs to go on a date with them, make them open up with him, and finally kiss them when their affection for him are on the maximum to seal the deal.

And yes, he has gone through so many troubles and hardships, just to make a single spirit open up to him. Sounds evil, but there's nothing like that when we're talking about Itsuka Shidou, who somewhat doesn't know hatred, even though his friend tried to kill his sister before.

Shidou could be seen walking down the streets with a certain dark-night haired girl wearing a red bow tying a part of her hair in a ponytail style, and wearing the girl's uniform of Raizen High School, the school where they're currently attending. That girl is named Yatogami Tohka, the first spirit that Shidou saved, and the girl that made Shidou decide to save all the spirits that will appear on earth.

"It's nice to be back at school." Shidou said as he sighed in relief. Going back to his usual lifestyle after a hellish journey feels really great. Everyone knows this feeling.

"Umu! It's like everything's just a dream!" Tohka said as she smiled at him.

"A dream, huh." Shidou said as he looked up to the skies. "Well, it could be described like that."

"Right?" Tohka said. "Oh, right… I wonder where's Kaguya and Yuzuru? They didn't walk with us today." Tohka wondered.

"Ah, they passed by earlier, and told me that they have club practice, so they left early." Shidou answered her question. "I was surprised that they joined a club, but they didn't tell me when I asked them." He continued.

"Oooohh, a club!" Tohka brightened when she heard the word 'club'. Somehow, it piqued her interest and curiosity. "So Shidou, what's a club?" She asked with an innocent look with smile.

'As I expected…' Shidou thought and sighed internally.

**~o~O~o~**

Shidou and Tohka arrived at school around 10 minutes before eight.

And yes, Shidou's in class now. Around 8am in the morning, waiting for their homeroom teacher to arrive and start his 'peaceful' life. A lot of things happened before and after sealing Miku's powers, and now she's added to his harem. Plus, there's Tohka's inversed form, which was really breath-taking. Yep, and now, there're six girls who had their eyes set on to him and would do anything to get him. Uh, excluding someone, since she's not going as far as doing anything or everything.

"…Shidou?" A girl called Shidou as he was daydreaming.

Shidou looked to the person who just called him, and saw a girl with a long night dark hair with a ribbon tied on her hair, with crystal eyes and had this irritated expression on her face.

"What's up, Tohka?" Shidou asked the girl whose name was Tohka.

"Mou, you're spacing out! I've been calling your attention ten times already!" Tohka said as she pouted at him.

Woah, just how deep was his daydreaming?

"…Ah, sorry, I was just thinking about something." Shidou said as he patted Tohka's head, which made her purr. "By the way, I bet you have something to say?"

"Umu! I'm thinking that if we can go to the beach when our summer vacation starts." Tohka said and then showed Shidou a flyer. "We could go here!" Tohka said as she pointed something on the flyer.

Shidou checked the thing that Tohka held. It was a beach, with an inn where you can stay overnight or two, plus there's an event every afternoon, starting from the day of the start of their summer vacation.

Their summer vacation starts the day after tomorrow since it's already Thursday. Of course, there's no class on Saturday and Sunday so it's counted to the days of the vacation.

"Hmm, I guess we could go. I'll ask Kotori then." Shidou said as he smiled. Going to that place is not bad and it's a good experience too. Not like he's never been to one though.

"Yay!" Tohka jumped out in happiness and then died down immediately after a certain girl went towards them.

"Then, count me in too, Shidou." The girl said straightforward without any excuses.

"O-Origami…?" Shidou called the name of the girl who just appeared in front of them.

"Tobiichi Origami! What are you doing?! You're not needed here and there!" Tohka said as she stepped in front of her.

"Yatogami Tohka…" Origami said with a vague expression. "I didn't notice you here, since your presence is not noticeable, or I'd say it's not worth noticing."

"Wha-?" Tohka retaliated as she heard her statement. "What did you say?!"

There were sparks going between the eyes of the two girls who seem to be having an imaginary fight as they stared to each other. Good thing, the Yamai sisters, Kaguya and Yuzuru, the third and the first pair of spirits that Shidou saved at their school trip, wasn't at the scene, or else there'll be a war early in the morning.

"Hey, you two, cut it out already. You're making a scene early in the morning." Shidou said as he separated the two. "Decide by rock-paper-scissors on who's going to come and not."

A good, but cruel idea. There's no other means other than this one to get rid one of them, not in a literal way.

After saying that, the two girls prepared their hands for the ultimate battle. Yes, ultimate.

"Jan… Ken-"

They lifted their hands and immediately dropped it and showed their hands.

"Pon!"

Surprisingly, Tohka got a scissors hand and Origami got a paper hand.

"Hahahaha! Serves you right!" Tohka said as she bragged her victory against her archenemy.

Surprisingly, her opponent didn't do any tricks.

Origami just clicked her tongue and went back to her seat. Shidou seemed to be relieved that the fighting has stopped but he got a bad feeling about this.

"Why do I think that there's something sinister that will fall before me…?" Shidou mumbled as he straightened up on his seat and sighed.

"Shidou…?" Tohka said with a sad look on her face. "… Am I causing trouble for you…?" She asked.

"…!" Shidou was surprised from her question. He didn't see that coming. "No, no, no! I'm just thinking about something. You needn't to worry about it." Shidou said as he reassured the spirit girl in front of her.

"Is that so…? That's a relief." Tohka said as she sighed in relief. "I thought that I'm causing you trouble, that you might hate me for it."

"Come on, stop thinking about those things, you know that I can never hate you." Shidou said as she patted her head.

"Mmmm!" Tohka purred on his patting.

During that lovey-dovey moment, there's someone who's glaring at him. It was Tobiichi Origami. But he didn't notice her glare, or maybe didn't pay heed on it? Who knows.

Few moments later, their homeroom teacher, Okamine Tamae, entered the room with her usual greeting.

"Alright, everyone! Get back to your seats! Homeroom is starting!" Tamae, or I'd say, Tama-chan, since it's more comfortable calling her that, said to all students inside the classroom.

Everyone inside the classroom abided to her bidding, no more questions and reactions included.

"Ehem… Before I start, I have an announcement to make for today, though this will be quite surprising at this point of time." Tama-chan announced to the whole class, which made them show question marks above their heads and showed a confused aura.

"We have a new student joining our class starting today!" She announced again.

"Eh…?"

"New transfer student?"

"At the time before the summer vacation?"

"I wonder who that is."

"Is it a boy, or a girl?"

The students inside the classroom gave different reactions and opinions from Tama-chan's announcement. Well, having a transfer student before summer vacation is really weird.

"Hai, Hai, everyone! Settle down!" Tama-chan said as she tried to calm the students down, which she successfully did. She then walked to the door, knocked on it and said, "Alright, you can come in now."

The door opened and a girl with long, blue hair, with a flower hair pin attached to her hair beside her left eye, wearing a beige school uniform that looks like jacket, paired with a short blue skirt; walked inside the room. She got a pair of brown eyes, and is a little taller from the other girls.

Everybody was surprised. But there were people who were more surprised than the others.

"Hello everyone, I'm Itsuka Shiori, it's nice to meet you, again!" The girl who introduced herself as Shiori said, while looking to a certain someone as she emphasized the word 'again'. She then waved at everyone which made their heart beat a little faster than normal, probably due to her appeal.

"Wha-"

"Hooooohhhh?!"

"A beauty!"

"No! A Goddess!"

"….!"

Different reactions were shown from the people inside the classroom as the girl named Itsuka Shiori made her introduction. But then again, there were people who had different reactions apart from the others.

And then, there's a single person who didn't quite process what was happening at that time immediately.

**Alright! Chappy 1 is done! Shorter than anything since it's just a prologue. I want to know what you think about this one :)**

**I will explain the answer as to how our god-tier 'trap' appeared here as a girl, yes, legit girl on the next chapter. It might be a little unacceptable but I hope that you will like it! It's not really serious, just someone at work here :D**

**I wrote this one long ago, but I didn't upload it immediately XD And didn't touch it until it's time to upload it X3**

**Yep, I'm still working on my other fic, Opposite of Every Thing. This idea just popped in my head because of my personal issues. So I don't know if this is any good. Random ideas make random impressions :3**

**Until next time! Ja Ne!**


End file.
